Yugioh meme
by ILikeInappropriateThings
Summary: I filled out this meme a few years ago, but wasn't happy about the result. Now I made a new one, check it out 8D Read inside for warnings


I've seen so many of these, and since it's been a long time I made my first, I wanted to make a new one 8D

TIME FOR ILIKEINNAPPROPRIATETHINGS YUGIOH MEME (I have not made the meme, I merely filled it out with my story answers :)

Will contain Yaoi, Swearing, shota, Crossovers.

* * *

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

Bakuraaaa! Who else would I use and abuse? Oh, and I adore Marik too! (Both the darker ones!)

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

_Cracking an eye open, Bakura groaned painfully as his concious slowly began to take over again. Attempting to sit up straight, he realized all too late that he was restrained, down to his wrists and ankles. Bakura shifted in the darkness, his head and body aching beyond what he usually felt pleasurable. A few times, he tried to undo the bonds on his wrists, but found it to be quite impossible without any light source. That was, until a light bulb in the ceiling illuminated the whole room. Bakura let his eyes flick about his surroundings, pausing when he saw a lady on a chair by the wall, with a satisfied smile on her face. Her content grin widened as Bakura's fear increased, her blue eyes lit up in glee, and she modestly brushed the brown bangs that framed them aside. She stood, clapping her hands together and finally spoke._

"_**-Don't look at me like that, I asked you if the cloth smelled like chloroform!"**_

Yeaaaah, I'm not Anzu, I just share her traits, teehee!

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

Bakura walked quietly through the grassy undergrowth of the forest, being careful not to squash any 'Kikwi's, as the old lady from earlier had instructed him not to. She said they were creatures who resided in Faron Woods as she called the place, but being an impatient spirit, Bakura had left her to her antics. He ventured further into an open area, and saw, out of the corner of his eye, a brown and stubby, kiwi-shaped animal waddle across the plains. Ignoring what he assumed was a Kikwi, Bakura pressed forward, coming to the stairs of an abandoned temple, and curiously, proceeded till he reached the top.

Once atop the temple, he looked out at the forest, liking the atmosphere and air this place had. It was peaceful, smelled like summer and flowers, and while the wildlife was...Rather special, it seemed somewhat safe. Bakura leant against the banister, taking in the scenery in silence, right until he heard soft, malevolent giggling.

Turning, an ivory eyebrow raised in suspicioun, Bakura tried to locate whoever was laughing at him. Amused giggling soon developed into loud, theatrical laughter and a very quirky fellow was staring at him, his lips curled into a malicious grin. He was pale, much like the other male, the hair that shadowed part of his left, brown eye, was white, but unlike Bakura, he was superior in the height department. The strange, taller man towered over Bakura by nearly 2 feet, and while he wasn't visibly burly, this individual was toned, and much stronger than what his feminine features gave him credit for.

"You're not that pesky Sky Child." The man said, an unlikely, baritone voice coming from his parted, white lips.

Stepping back and swallowing hard, Bakura unconsiously seeked away from the male, finding his sheer apperance quite unnerving.

"Oh don't be frightened now, I wouldn't ever dream of hurting such a magnificent whitehaired creature such as yourself!" The male said, feighning sadness and pity as he put a hand to his chest.

"I'm not afraid of you." Bakura said harshly, watching as that already malicious grin spread wider, and the other male crept closer to him in a snakelike manner. It didn't help much to his situation Bakura decided, just as his back was about to hit the banister, the man disappeared in a cloud of diamonds, evaporating into thin air, right before his eyes.

"You're an intriguing little trinket, child-" Bakura heard behind him, realizing much too late that the stranger was breathing down his neck. "Would you part with your title, if I revealed you mine?"

Feeling strong arms wrap his waist, Bakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, puzzled as to how he'd just gotten cornered that easily.

"Bakura." He breathed uncertainly, knowing he had to be more aggressive when his personal space was so rudely invaded, and a nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"That's quite an _interesting_ name." The voice said, right into his ear, as if he were simply tasting the letters on his tongue, making Bakura shiver. "I'm Ghirahim – Demon Lord Ghirahim, but I'm not fussy."

Bakura tensed in anticapation, dishonorably finding himself liking their current position.

"My, Bakura, you've got such a delicate, firm physique, it's positively charming. But of course, it takes a lot to possess just an ounce of my stunning apperance, and you're not even _halfway_."

"You're very happy about yourself." Bakura stated absently, uncertain where to put his hands, but placed them on top of the other's larger palms. His heartbeat sped up, as the Demon Lord chuckled darkly in amusement and pushed both their hands lower, down south.

"Oh, I believe that if you were in my position, you would adore these perfect digits just as much as I, and I'm sure they'll leave you quite...Breathless."

"Hmm, surely."

Bakura clenched his jaw, unsure what would happen next, but decided that this place and it's residents were far from peaceful, as an inhumanly long tongue slithered out to lick his cheek, and a cold palm slid up his crotch.

The Fandom I chose was The Legend of Zelda (Skyward Sword in this case), and I borrowed Demon Lord Ghirahim as rapist-I mean character. Also, the kikwis and whatnot, Faron woods aren't mine either :3

**Pairings!**

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds? **

Ooooh, Psychoshipping! (Marik/Bakura), Darkshipping (Yami/Bakura) Antagoshipping (Seto/Bakura) And a fuck load of other pairings where I can see Bakura fucked into the floor/matress/undergrowth/any other surface to fuck on.

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

The tanned individual grinned devilishly as his tongue slowly dragged across the reddened cheek of his partner, in an agonizingly slow pace that matched the thrusts of his hips quite perfectly. Delirious, angered whines and whimpers fell from his partner's lips frantically, and pausing for a moment, he took in the pleased sounds greedily.

"Why did you stop?" The writhing figure beneath him fumed, silently asking him to continue and finish.

"I was just thinking." He replied simply, leaning over to place a chaste, uncharactaristic kiss on the other, and was rewarded with a quiet moan. "About how much I adore, and love you."

Brown, sharp eyes widened in disbelief as the comment sank in quickly, and the owner snarled, smacking the large Egyptian who was still buried deep within him.

Fairly shocked at the rejection, the tan blonde mentally insisted not to let the subject slide, and as began to please his lithe, squirming partner again, he caught him in an awkward position, keeping him there.

"I do love you however, no matter how many times you decide to hit me Bakura." He muttered in earnest, resting his forehead against a pale chest.

Scoffing, an obvious sign of feighned denial, his smaller companion remained submissive, much like a dead, angry fish.

"I swear Marik, I'll cut off your reproductive organs one day, if you keep telling me this everytime we have sex, just fuck me, honestly."

The Egyptian smirked, deciding to do as he was told, while he poured his heart out, because no one denied and ran from the one screwing them.

"You've never returned the favour though, and I'll tell you that I love you, till you do."

"I don't love you, Marik, I love being with you, and I love being intimate with the monstrosity you shove down your pants." Another snarky remark was his answer, and the blonde sighed tiredly, chewing on pale lips.

"I still love you, despite that insult and compliment. I love you, I love you, I love you." He repeated, multiple times, till he knew his agitated partner was losing his temper.

"If you want me to have to fake an orgasm, please continue!" Snapped the whitehaired male, covering his flushed features, with a pillow that he threw across his face.

"It's not that hard, just tell me that you love me back, because I'm getting restless. I know you do, but I'd like to hear it, it's only fair." The blonde stopped moving all together, aiming to rile up the smaller male with frustration and the need to release.

"It's stupid, and weak."

"Saying you love someone isn't weak, it's this crazy idea you've nailed into your mind. Showing feelings do not make you vulnerable either, you're just being immature."

Hitting the Egyptian with the pillow in response, the paler of the two frowned, and crossed his arms.

"Fine! Fine, I love you! I love you Marik, and I would never want to live without you! I love you, I love you, dammit!" He spat, becoming enraged when the other laughed, hugging him till it hurt.

"I knew you'd break one day, you little bastard." Purred the blonde happily, smothering the smaller male with eager kisses and loving nonsense.

**What would their first date be like?**

Bakura frowned, as the pressure directed to his crotch was increased for the third time that evening, and he sent a glare, worthy of Hellfire, at his persistent lover.

"What seems to be the problem my dear?" Marik purred silkily from across the table, pivoting the front of his foot forward, eliciting an angered groan from the other male. Brown eyes narrowed dangerously, and Bakura set his jaw, before he pointed at the blonde, and nearly barked.

"Take your foot off my crotch, or I'm going to scream 'rape' the moment we step outside this resturant!" He seethed, frowning when Marik merely laughed. "I mean it!"

"I know you mean it - that's why I'm laughing." Marik said with a grin, shaking his head. "Besides, this is not rape, it's public sexual harrasment at most."

"If you're merely interested in staying home and fondling what's under the table, then why are we here? Bakura asked hotly, throwing Marik's foot off his lap and crossed his legs with a huff.

"Because I kind of thought I could have both, but I also wanted to take you out."

"I hate that stuff."

"I'm not stupid Bakura, you're a lovey dovey fool, just because you don't say it, doesn't mean I won't be able to figure it out on my own."

Pouting to himself, Bakura looked off, hating to admit that the Egyptian was right, and that he'd like to be spoiled and pampered, just for once. He shifted slightly, almost finding it quite swee-

"Of course, I'll expect some sort of payment when we get home, that's the only** reasonable **thing to do."

"You can sleep alone tonight." Bakura muttered, an inevitable blush spreading across his face, as Marik began to laugh once more.

**Now…dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!**

Bakura grimaced as he stared in the mirror, tugging down in a light purple shirt for the 100th time. Eyebrows furrowing, he turned around, and gave his lover a judgeful look, scanning him up and down to find that he looked as uncomfy as he did.

Sighing, the spikyhaired blonde pouted and crossed his arms.

"This won't do Bakura, give me my shirt back." Marik commented, sliding a white tee with blue stripes off, and smirked mischieviously as he went up to the other, gingerly embracing him from behind.

"Your clothes look like shit." Bakura said darkly, making no attempt to escape. "And they're too big on me."

Resting his head in the crook of Bakura's shoulder, Marik placed a soft kiss in it, and chuckled quietly.

"Hmmm, and your clothes are too small, especially in the pelvic area."

"Oh piss off."

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

Crying out in excruciating pain, as 4 blunt corner teeth chomped down on his upper arm, Marik flailed around quite awkwardly, attempting to throw his enraged lover off of himself. Bakura was latched onto his waist, one hand in his hair, one on his shoulder, and his legs wrapped around him.

And he was currently taking a huge bite out of him, to top it off.

"Ow! Owowowow! Stop, Bakura!" He barked, keeping a certain duel Monsters card out of the other's reach, the sole reason their fight had begun in the first place. Bakura always had such a lovely reaction when Marik borrowed his cards, he just hadn't expected him to actually pounce when he took his favourite.

"Gimme' back my damn card!" Bakura shrieked, latching onto onto the tan flesh on Marik's upper arm once more, pulling and tugging with all his might.

"Not till you let go!"

"I won't let go till you give me my card!"

"Well we're going to be standing here for a long time then!"

In protest, Bakura yanked a large chunk of blond hair, quite harshly, and tried to desperately pluck the card from the Egyptian's fingers.

Marik noticed, when Bakura's hand was just a few inches from the card, he dropped it to the floor. Dragging his lover away and ignoring the angry obceneties Bakura screamed at him, he brought him to the bedroom, carelessly throwing him on it.

Bolting into an upright position, Bakura crossed his legs and arms, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Get my card, or you'll have to try prying my legs open, and I can't promise you'll leave the bed with your 'thingy' intact."

And with that, Marik trudged off to fulfill Bakura's request.

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

The pitter patter of tiny little feet running wild echoed among the royal halls, and a guard frowned as he saw his young prince dash around a corner, laughing like a crazed person. Just behind him, followed a smaller boy, and when there were mere inches between them, the prince suddenly came to a stop. The two boys knocked into each other, and fell, quite unceremonically to the marble flooring in a heap.

"I'm it." The older of the pair breathed, looking into angered burgundy eyes for a moment, before he modestly turned away.

"You always do this Atem, it's not any fun if you just give up all the time!" Ranted the smaller one, slapping Atem's shoulder in irritation.

"Oh, come on Bakura, don't get mad." Atem pouted childishly, yanking Bakura into a tight hug.

"I'm not. You just don't know the rules." Bakura stated with a hiss, squirming in the other's grasp.

"I always play by the rules, but I just wanted to hug, and you never let me, unless I catch you."

"That's because we're playing tag, and you always try to kiss me and-"

Bakura's rabid objections never got any further, before Atem smirked, and planted a wet kiss on the other, eliciting a loud squeal from him. Immediatly, Bakura protested between fits of laughter, as Atem began tickling him, and he was covered in friendly, teasing kisses.

Atem is supposed to be older, because dammit, that is sexy. You can decide how old that is lol :3

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Can I have one of those blue lollipops that color your tongue?"

"Bakura, leave it, we went to get cinnamon, so that's what we're getting."

"But I want to get something, and cinnamon tastes horrible."

"Just because a thing doesn't artificially color your tongue blue, it does not mean it's horrible."

"I want you to teach me how to make those cinnamon snails then, I like them."

"They're rolls, Bakura."

"They look like little snails."

"Okay, fine, I'll teach you, but you have to be pati-"

"Ryou they have cereal that make your tongue red!"

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

_Jounouchi sat by his desk, turning on his laptop and taking a sip of coffee from his favourite red mug. He leant back in the chair, closing his eyes and listened carefully to the persistent banging coming from behind him. _

_In the bathroom, just a few feet away, Seto Kaiba stood, fuming and pounding at a locked door in frustration. _

"_Let me out of here Jounouchi, immediatly!" _

"_Beg me Kaiba, I've got the power now!" Jou yelled cheerfully, putting his fists in the air, and twirled around a single time in the office chair. "I'm the fucking boss of everything!" _

"_I will not beg you to let me out of my own bathroom! Do it now!" Seto insisted wildly._

"_I am the boss of the day, didn't you hear me!" _

"_You'll run my company to the ground!" _

"_You won't know before you let me try!" _

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

BAKURA. I like to think he's as flexible as a snake, dohohoho :3c

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Pressing his body tightly against the icy cold metal pole, Bakura arched his back smoothly, and slowly, teasingly, slid down along it, till he was inches off the floor. He let his weight shift to his knees, and to amuse his one man audience, he grasped the pole between his palms, hoping to put lovely mental images in the other's head.

Giving the pole a tenative lick, he smirked and allowed his nimble fingers to flutter across the leather chaps that partially covered his behind, along with a single, crimson thong.

Bakura turned his back to the one watching him, delicately peeling a tiny vest off his shoulders and dragged out the wait, as much as he possibly could. He threw the dismissed article to the side, and slinked down the pole once more, unbuttoning those chaps quite fluidly, and slid them off as he worked his way back up.

Pausing for a moment, Bakura gave his partner a sultry look as he ditched his little act, and jumped off his makeshift stage. He approached the other male determinly, stepping out of the crimson unmentionables, and propped himself safely in his lap.

They then engaged in a kiss, a long, heated one, filled with moans and posessive touches.

Gasping as he felt his body pressed down, against a well known hardness, Bakura welcomed the gesture with a grin.

"Are we going to do it here, you seem, very eager." He commented cheekily.

"Yes we are. And I'll fuck you into the floor, till you won't be able to walk my love. But keep the hat on while we do so." His partner said silkily, giving the cowboy hat perched atop of Bakura's head, a playful flick.

**"You Can Leave Your Hat On." - By Joe Cocker.** Dammit, I just love stripping.

_**YOUR MOVE! Tag three or more authors!**_

HOW ABOUT NO?

I'm done now, it was fun :3 I'm going to update more stories as soon as I can, but for now It'd just have to be this. I did NOT make this meme, I just filled it out, you can easily find it around the internet, if you write "Blank yugioh meme." If you want to see my drawn version, you can find it at NewPotatoMash, on DeviantArt :)


End file.
